Hex and Silver: Body Swap
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Hex and Silver were playing a game of Blind Man's Bluff for a short time and took a break. That is until an old Anubis statue swapped their bodies and now they have to work together for 24 hours until they are back in their rightful bodies.


**Here's another story with Hex and Silver. They're still friendly rival friends. **

**Hex the Cobra belongs to me. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A silver-white hedgehog playing a game of Blind Man's Bluff with his rival cobra girl at the backyard of the house.

Silver was blindfolded while keeping his ears perked up to hear the cobra's movements.

"Hehehe….come on, snake girl. I can't see but I can hear you" Silver chuckled.

"Good job, Silver. Try to find me" Hex grins.

Silver chuckled and walks around to hear Hex's movements while being blindfolded.

He heard Hex's footsteps and he pounced her.

"Haha! I got you snake girl" Silver laughed. Hex groaned but then chuckled and gets up.

"Nice work, Future boy. Let's take a break" Hex said.

"Sounds good to me. How's Espio anyway?" Silver asked, removing the blindfold off his eyes.

"Doing good. He's been teaching me some ninja moves which was really fun" Hex said, heading inside her pyramid-like house as Silver followed.

"You seem to have put away the stuff like that made me a cat once" Silver said, thinking of when he was turned to a white cat.

"Yes, I won't let that happen again" Hex said, sitting on the couch.

"And don't touch that flute on the wall!" she adds.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, no need to yell" Silver said.

"Sorry" Hex calms down. But Silver saw a small Anubis statue standing on the table.

"Uh, Silver? Be careful, that statue is expensive" Hex said.

"I know, I'm careful with that" Silver held it, wanting to look closer, "Uh, does this do anything?"

"Hmmm…..I don't know" Hex said, unsure what it does.

Suddenly, the Diamond on the Anubis statue glows in a bright shine.

"What the heck is this? Whoaa!" Silver and Hex got flashed by the light. Which made them faint on the floor.

* * *

><p>Much later, Silver opened his eyes.<p>

"Huh? I feel funny, I must've gotten a hangover of that shine" Silver groans.

"Oh, my Ra!" *Hex screamed at what she just noticed, she was in Silver's body.

"What are you...Oh my god, don't tell me that the bright light gave us a costumes of ourselves?" ***Silver** asked ***Hex**.

"It's not costumes, Silver. We switched bodies!" ***Hex** yelled.

"Say what?!" ***Silver** looked down and saw that he was really in Hex's body.

"Oh my god! I'm really you and you are me!" ***Silver** screamed.

"Silver, calm down! We better touch the statue again and we might get back to normal!" ***Hex** tries to calm ***Silver** down.

They both touched the statue at the same time but nothing happened and they're still stuck in different bodies.

"Hmmm, odd. I must ask the one I brought the statue at" ***Hex** was surprised.

"Man, what's Blaze gonna say" ***Silver** was almost about to cry.

"Don't worry, Silver. I'll call him" ***Hex** said, taking her phone and called the shopkeeper.

"Wait a minute. Look" ***Silver** pointed at the Arabic writings on the statue, "I can't read Arabic. What does it say?"

***Hex** hangs up the phone and looked closer, seeing the letters.

"It says that you'll be back in your own body in about 24 hours" ***Hex** translated it.

"Oh, thank god" ***Silver** sighs in belief.

"Man, I don't feel fur on me" ***Silver** said, feeling the smooth scaly skin of a reptile.

"It's my body Silver and don't even think about using it for sexual acts" ***Hex** said grumpily and warns him.

"Hey, hey, hey. I don't do that sort of thing. But at least I have my own real voice in your body" ***Silver** said.

"True. That way we won't-...Whoa!" ***Hex's** body glowed cyan teal blue and was floated in the air, unable to control ***Silver's** powers, "Ahhh! Whoa! Whoa!"

"We switched powers too?!" ***Silver** said very shocked.

"Yeah, but how do I get down?!" ***Hex** asked ***Silver**, "Wh-Whoa!  
>"Okay, just look at the ground and think about getting down" <strong>*Silver<strong> said.

***Hex** did as ***Silver** said and landed on the floor.

"Can you use my bad luck powers?" ***Hex** asked ***Silver**.

"Uhh…..how exactly do I use them? Anger? Feeling? What?" ***Silver** asked.

"This is not gonna be easy, man. Good thing I wrote a list of bad luck charms in my notebook when I was a kid" she went into her room and grabbed the book and walks back in the living room to give it to ***Silver**.

***Silver** read a spell and casts a bad luck on ***Hex**, forcing her to dance awkwardly.

"Oops" ***Silver** chuckled nervously.

He stops the bad luck charm on her easily by his mind.

"Jeez, man. Ah, crap! Your chest fur is itchy! How can you stand it, man?!" ***Hex** scratches the chest fur.

"I brush it every morning and I'll be pissed off if you have me" ***Silver** rolled his eyes.

"Still, at least your body is warm-blooded. Now my first time to be warm-blooded mammal" ***Hex** said.

"And my second time being cold-blooded since that stupid snake instincts, but I'm glad your snake removed the poison and behavior and that ugly tongue in my mouth" ***Silver** replied.

"Uh, you have…my forked tongue now" ***Hex** pointed.

"I know. I'm in your body, I actually meant my body" ***Silver** corrected.

"Yeah, I knew that" ***Hex** rolled her eyes.

Then ***Silver** got an idea.

"Say Hex, lets test our abilities outside" ***Silver** suggested.

***Hex** thought for a moment.

"All right" she nodded.

They head outside the pyramid house and started their practicing.

"Okay, how do you use telekinesis?" ***Hex** asked.

"It won't be easy because it took me years to master it when I was a kid" ***Silver** said, "First step, find your center, focus your energy on the object you want to move"

***Hex** nods and focused on a rock. She did as ***Silver** told her, she focused on her center in hedgehog's body and used ***Silver's** telekinesis on the rock. The glowing aura appeared around the rock as it floats in the air a bit.

"Man…..it's too….heavy…." ***Hex** grunts with her strength.

"Focus right, Cobra girl. You're in my body" ***Silver** said. ***Hex** focused more and lifted it with no problem.

"Got it!" she finally lifts the rock up with her mind.

"Now, do you have any other abilities besides bad luck? I know you have curse spells and flight" ***Silver** asked ***Hex**.

"Yes but the last part, I don't fly. I glide in the air with my hood" ***Hex** said.

"Oh, yes. Right. I remember these curses you gave me, with cats and birds" ***Silver** sighs but then got an evil idea.

"Ah ah ah. Don't even think about it, Silver boy. Remember, I'm in your body and you don't want anything to damage your body. Do you?" ***Hex** smirked, knowing what he's thinking about.

"Oh. Then I curse myself" ***Silver** joked and threatens to curse Hex's body. But the curses didn't work on Hex's body, "Huh? It's not working?"  
>"That's because my powers don't work on my body, genius" <strong>*Hex<strong> rolled her eyes.

"Damn it" ***Silver** grumbles.

* * *

><p>As the day turns to evening, they both went to Tails' workshop to explain the gang about their problem.<p>

"You're in a cobra's body? That's new" Knuckles snickered.

"Yeah, and I'm back in my body in about 12 hours" ***Silver** face-palms. Blaze pats him on Hex's shoulder.

***Hex** was still scratching the chest mane again, not used to the itchiness in this body.

"And at least I get to know what it's like to be warm-blooded. Except for this itchy chest fur" she growled under her breath at the last sentence.

***Silver** and the others turned to her.

"Don' even think about shaving it off" ***Silver** mutters.

"I like him with it" Blaze joined.

"Well tell him to use shampoo next time" ***Hex** tells them.

"Excuse me, I always use shampoo for my chest fur. Maybe it's because I have a lot of fur on my chest than Shadow" ***Silver** said.

"Oh right, do you even use a brush? Is it full of lice?" ***Hex** asked him seriously. ***Silver** then felt he got busted of why he has an itchy chest.

"Uh...yeah" ***Silver** admits it.

"Are you sure, future boy?" ***Hex** noticed that he tensed up a bit.

"I'm not really sure snake girl" ***Silver** sighs in defeat and sat on a stool.

"But you'll be better when your back to your own body" he adds.

"Yup, I've never really liked being in yours" ***Hex** glares at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" ***Silver** got up and growled at her.

"Never mind that Silver, it's 8 hours left" ***Hex** shrugs it off.

"Okay then, let's wait" Blaze said.

"Then I'm back I promise I never insult your relation with Espio" ***Silver** tells ***Hex**.

"I hope you keep your promise like last time" ***Hex** said.

"I promise by my entire team" ***Silver** knees down.

"Oh, now you're bowing before yourself" ***Hex** joked. ***Silver** chuckled and gets up, giving her a hug as another promise.

"Good boy" ***Hex** said.

* * *

><p>Much later, <strong>*Silver<strong> and ***Hex** waited for the moment they change back. They were with Espio and Blaze in the living room, having the Anubis statue on the table still.

"I swear to Osiris I get rid of this statue" ***Hex** said.

"Hmmm…..I don't know, Hex. If we destroyed it what if the curse effect will go berserk?" Espio said.

"Oh, yes. Let's not touch it again" ***Hex** changed her mind.

Now it's about 30 minutes until ***Silver** and ***Hex** are back to their bodies.

As it went by, their souls emerged out of their wrong bodies and went in opposite directions to their rightful bodies.

"Whoa, I'm back!" Silver squeals in joy, he runs up to Blaze and hugged her.

"You're back!" Blaze said with tearful eyes.

"Yay!" Hex squealed in happiness as she hugged Espio.

"Ah, Hex! You're back" Espio said while hugging his girlfriend.

"Yup, everything is back to normal I guess" Hex replied.

"Yup. I know it sounds crazy but what was it like to warm-blooded in Silver's body?" Espio asked.

"I felt warmed up and his chest fur was itchy" Hex whispered so Silver didn't hear her.

"Okay, I wouldn't be in a warm-blooded either" Espio said. They then saw Blaze and Silver about to leave.

"See ya, future boy" Hex said.

"Bye Hex, take care of Espio from now on" Silver said waving good bye.

"Bye Hex and Espio" Blaze said. They both left. Hex then hugs Espio again.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's an easy idea when it comes to writing stories about two characters switching bodies. Always use the ...*... star symbol on the character's name so that we won't get confused to who or what character is in a different body. <strong>


End file.
